


throw me to the sky, because I know I'm coming back

by Drhair76



Series: the night is dark but the moon is bright [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is confused, Family Fluff, Five doesnt have time for this, Fluff, Gen, It's about time i wrote a fic in this series that was strictly happy, Levitation, Not a ship, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Repressed Powers, Sibling Bonding, as usual, but excited, klaus can levitate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "Are you-" Ben paused, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "I think you're levitating!""What?""Levitating! Maybe it's a new power?"or, the one where Klaus wakes up on the ceiling and Ben gets a migraine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something short and happy but I couldn't help but sprinkle some angst in there

When Klaus woke up on the ceiling, he panicked. 

"Oh my fucking-" Klaus thrashed around, wobbling dangerously. Everytime he moved his arms or legs he'd dip down towards the ground, causing a burst of panic in his gut. He peeked down to see his bed, somehow directly under him and Ben standing by the bed blinking up at him.

"Klaus? How the hell-" 

"I-I don't know-" He panted, throwing his arms out, lurching and jolting about. "Help!" 

"I can't help you if I can't touch you." Ben said fustratedly. Klaus dropped slightly and with a wave of his arms he was pushed back up against the ceiling with an oof.

"Are you-" Ben paused, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "I think you're levitating!"

" _What_?" 

"Levitating! Maybe it's a new power?" 

Klaus' jerky movements pause at that before continuing with even more vigor and panic. He could not have a new power, he just couldn't. 

Not again. 

"What?  _No_." Klaus' breathing quickened and his hands began to shake. "I can't-get me down from here!" 

Ben could see the anxiety attack coming from a mile away, and to be honest, Ben couldn't blame him. 

He was stuck on the ceiling after discovering a brand new power and the only help he had to get him down was a ghost that couldn't touch him. 

Ben would be freaking out too. 

"Okay, okay." Ben said calmly. "Just-uh-first you need to relax okay? Take a deep breath for four seconds, hold it for four seconds, release for four seconds and hold again for four more." 

Klaus took a deep breath in, then out, then in, then out, following Ben's count the whole way through. Eventually Ben could see the high flush on Klaus' cheeks mellow out and his limbs loosen. 

"Do you feel better?" 

Klaus nodded. "I mean, yes? But I'm still kind of on the ceiling." 

Ben huffed a laugh and nodded. "Yeah, I can see that." 

Klaus' head dropped down against his chest with a sigh, the movement making him bob slightly. "I can't believe I'm in the air."

"Me either."

"Why couldn't Luther be the one with levitation? He's  _spaceboy_!"

Ben laughed at the image of Luther stuck on the ceiling and Klaus lifted his head. "Okay, I'm gonna try something."

Ben watched, on the edge of his seat as Klaus closed his eyes. There was a long pause before Klaus huffed angrily, opening his eyes again. 

"It's not wor-" Then Klaus suddenly dropped to the bed with a groan. 

Ben rushed to him and held up his hands like he wanted to steady Klaus, but unfortunately he couldn't really touch him. 

"Woah." Klaus mumbled, his voice muffled by the way his face was buried into his blankets. "That was insane." 

"Well that's one way to put it." Ben sighed. He was relieved that his brother was safe and had two feet on the ground. 

Well...bed. 

"So...powers?" Ben asked, furrowing his brow. Klaus, who had landed facedown onto the bed, simply groaned. 

"I can't do this again Ben." He sighed. "I can't be locked up in another mausoleum because I can't control another power. I can't be tested and trained, I can't do it again." 

"You won't." Ben said firmly. "I won't let it happen Klaus." 

Klaus took a breath in and sat up, locking eyes with his brother. "Promise?"

"Promise." 

Ben decided that just because his form wasn't exactly corporal, didnt mean he wouldn't fuck someone up if they tried to mess with Klaus.

"Well then. I'm trying that again."

Ben jolted but Klaus took no concern over it, deciding to hop off his bed and race out of his room. He came back a little while later with a bunch of pillows and blankets in his arms. Ben watched him place them all over his floor and when he was done he looked at Ben triumphantly. 

"Are you ready?"

"I-i think you should call someone first." Ben said hesitantly. "Maybe Diego or Luther, you know, someone with the ability to actually catch you if you fall?" 

Klaus sighed. "If I'm gonna learn to use this power, I want it to be on my terms. I don't want Luther to make it into a training session." 

Ben sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming on. He wanted to protest and say that Klaus should at least get Vanya just in case, but he made a promise. 

"...okay. Just-just do me a favor and go get some more pillows, I don't want to see you hit your head on the wooden floor."

Klaus' beaming smile was almost worth the worry and stress that Ben could feel coming. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my-Klaus!" 
> 
> Everyone's attention immediately snapped to the dark haired man who was just floating in the air. He frowned at Luther, who still hadn't moved and tsked dissaprovingly. 
> 
> "Aw Luther. You're getting burnt up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um,,,,me? writing happy siblings? weird....
> 
> also this was based on a tumblr post because I get a million plot bunnies when i scroll through there,,,btw follow me on tumblr @Drhair76 
> 
> : )

Klaus did not like the look on Ben's face.

 He was perched on the arm of the couch, his balance somehow keeping him upright despite the fact that Klaus was positive that gravity didn't work like that. Since moving back into the old Hargreeves household, Klaus had been trying his hardest to stay sober so he could manifest Dave and learn to control more of his power. Because of this, Klaus had been getting a lot stronger and was now able to have Ben around for longer periods of time without getting tired. 

Ben had been his 'coach' in working through his powers for the past four weeks. Their 'trial and error' way of going about it caused a shit ton of headaches and nosebleeds, but Klaus wouldn't change it for the world.  Although Klaus felt like he was about to regret manifesting Ben for whatever was about to happen next. 

"The floor is lava!" He crowed, shooting Klaus a mischievous grin. 

Vanya, who was actually sitting on the couch (like a normal person) simply pulled her knees up to her chest without looking up from her book.

Diego, always extra with everything he did, leapfrogged onto the table over top of Luther.

Luther ducked to avoid getting hit in the head by thick black boots. He straightened and turned to reprimand Diego for almost kicking him when Allison tapped him and jumped into his arms. 

Five, who was laying on the floor doing research with a bunch of books and papers spread out around him, just sighed heavily and teleported onto the couch next to Vanya. Ben yelped and fell backwards off the couch and Allison winced.

  "Oh." Five said, peering over the edge to look at his brother, who was now sprawled out on the ground. "I guess the lava got you." 

Ben huffed. "I so regret telling you about this game." 

Luther smiled at Ben before Klaus caught his attention. 

"Oh my-Klaus!" 

Everyone's attention immediately snapped to the dark haired man who was just floating in the air. He frowned at Luther, who still hadn't moved and tsked dissaprovingly. 

"Aw Luther. You're getting burnt up." 

"Klaus, what the hell?" Diego gaped, which was a funny sight to see. His brother, the knife throwing vigilante, was standing on their coffee table with his jaw practically on the floor.

  "What?" Klaus asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Um, I don't know if you noticed...but you're floating." Vanya said hesitantly. Klaus peeked down at his feet, causing him to do a somersault in the air. 

"Well, I'd hope so." Klaus righted himself before grinning at Vanya. "Cause otherwise I'd lose the game." 

"Wait a second." Five said impatiently. "You've known about this power?"

  "Maybe." 

"Maybe?" Diego repeated in disbelief. "How-When-Where did you find out about this?" 

"To answer all your questions, I woke up one morning on the ceiling in my bedroom." Klaus said proudly. 

"And you didn't tell us about this?" Luther demanded and Klaus' face darkened. "If you told us we could've-"

"I don't  _have_  to tell you anything if I don't want to." 

There was a pause and Ben, who was still laying on the carpet agreed. "He's right."

  "And besides," Klaus shrugged. "I figured it out sooner or later." 

"So, what you just think about where you want to go and then you can go there?" Allison asked and he nodded. "That's sick."

"Pretty much," Klaus floated over to Five and ruffled his hair, expertly avoiding his little hands that tried to bat him away. Five, who did not appreciate his hair being fluffed, growled and warped away. 

Vanya sighed when Five reappeared on top of Klaus' shoulders, almost bringing the both of them crashing to the ground. Luckily, Klaus regained his balance and wobbled back to his previous position, now with Five on his shoulders. 

"Oh my god." Allison giggled and Five, who looked positively terrified, curled his hands into Klaus' hair. 

"Don't you  _dare_  drop me Klaus." Five hissed. "I swear to god-" 

"If you stop yanking my precious curls, little bro, I promise not to drop you." 

"Don't call me little bro." Five huffed, but he gradually released his tight hold. 

Diego hopped off the table and Luther gently put Allison back down onto the ground. 

"How is it up there?" Vanya asked Five. 

Five was quiet for a moment. "It's...nice." 

Klaus bit back a triumphant smile. "Ha! I'm Five's favorite! Take that Ben!" 

Ben, who was back on the arm of the couch, stuck his tongue out at him. "Not true. I'm still the favorite, aren't I Five?"

"No." Five answered automatically. "It's Vanya." 

Klaus made an offended noise and Vanya ducked her head to hide her pleased blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys five definitely stays on klaus' shoulders for the rest of the day,,,,like, klaus tries to put him down and five refuses because he's finally taller than all of them 
> 
> I'm sorry but this is cannon

**Author's Note:**

> headcannon- klaus has some leftover trauma from the mausoleum (duh) he doesn't like dark corners, crowds of people or tight clothes but he also has a fear of discovering a new power, because the last time he did, he was locked away to 'master' his fear.


End file.
